


Between Them

by panther



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos doesn't say much or give much away, but Porthos knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Them

Athos doesn't give a lot away. His face is a mask only few can read, and Porthos proudly counts himself among that few. To many Athos doesn't look bothered by current events but Porthos can see the frustration. If they were talking Athos would probably claim this was the worst thing he has done yet, which Porthos doubts because he isn't in irons yet and that is something. He would probably reply saying he can't believe Athos is keeping count only to be told that someone has to. Athos says nothing though and they worm their way out of their predicament easily enough.

"Let's keep this between ourselves, shall we?" Athos drawls as they ride back to the others. 

"Sounds good to me. I don't need any more of those looks D'Artagnan throws around."

Athos falls quiet and Porthos leaves him to his thoughts, happy to follow quietly until they lead the horses into the stables. There is not a soul in sight but Porthos likes it that way. There is something relaxing about sorting out his own horse at the end of a day. Athos appears at his elbow as soon as he is finished and blinks before cupping the back of his neck and crushing their lips together. His lips are brutal and give the lecture he held back before. Fingers slip under his tunic layers and brush the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen, telling him to be careful, that Athos cares. Think. 

Porthos smiles, and adjusts the other man's hat before leaving. It is still strange to have someone care without an ulterior motive. He wonders if he will ever really leave the Court.


End file.
